Therefore I am
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: The team discovers that another version of Remy has escaped from an alternate dimension, but he's not out to do good and save the world. With another mess on their hands, Remy, Molly, and the team have to fix this before more people get hurt. 55th story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

AN: This story is a little depressing and not my favorite. Definitely not my happiest story, but not all my stories are going to be happy. This has a lot more darker feel then every other story I've written, which is surprising for me.  
I don't hate it, but it was pretty hard to write and fill out some chapters. Insomnia sucks my creativity I guess.  
Enjoy?

* * *

Molly and Remy sat in the courtroom, anxiously awaiting the Rosebyrns to be next in line to get approved for Erin's adoption.  
It was few months after the married couple had taken Erin in to foster her, and they'd passed all the red tape to adopt Erin.  
Now the time had come to make it official. Everyone was dressed in their best suits and dresses, all a little nervous, but happy.

"Next," The older, brunette female judge in purple glasses behind the stand announced.

The judged looked over the papers.  
"I see everything is in order here. Do you, Bianca and Carlisle Rosyburn, wish to adopt this child?"

"Yes,"

"Yes we do,"

"Do we have witnesses?"

Molly and Remy stood.

"Y-Yes,"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Then, by the state of New York, I hereby declare this adoption legalized. She's all yours," The judge smiled.

The Rosebyrns hugged Erin tight. Bianca looked over at Molly and Remy with a thankful look.  
They left the courthouse, talking along the way.

"Without you, this never would have been possible, Molly," Bianca said, "You saved Erin's life to begin with."

"Oh, I was just doing my job," Molly blushed, "And Remy was there."

"I didn't find Erin and rescue her from a burning building, ma Elue," Remy said proudly, "That was all you."

"Well, uh, you're all very welcome," Molly said modestly.

Remy stared at Molly, almost longingly. Molly was warm, giving, sweet, thoughtful, a good cook, modest, and sinewy svelte. What more could any man want or need? Sure, Molly had a lot of bad points, but as with most relationships, the positives outweighed the negatives. Remy had learned how to handle Molly on her worst days, and the same could be said for Molly. Perhaps she really did have it in her to soon be his wife. Molly had already proven she could take care of him, for the most part. She certainly wasn't as...borderline selfish...as she was when she first arrived at the Institute. Not that she'd become a different person entirely, no. Molly had just changed in good ways and become a better person. Remy had as much of an effect changing Molly as she'd had on him.

They walked to the closest (mutant-friendly) ice cream shop, enjoying themselves.  
Soon enough, it was time for goodbyes.

"We'll come over Friday and do something fun, okay?" Remy smiled, picking Erin up for a moment.

"Okay. Remy? Do you think I could be a mutant like you guys one day?" Erin wondered.  
It seemed such an innocent question, but there was so much worry and pain wrapped up in it that Erin was unaware of.

"Uh, I don't know, Petite," Remy said, "It's just one of those things that happens or doesn't.  
You just have to be a good girl, no matter what life brings you. If you're good, others will notice and appreciate it."

Erin just nodded, accepting the answer.

Molly and Remy went home, changing clothes and seperating. Remy had work to do and Molly had college coursework to take care of. Remy was disappointed because Molly had changed into a plaid skirt and these cute tan hiking boots with a plain, but noticeably flattering blue v-neck. However, he'd see her later and knew he could oggle her then. Molly seemed to be playing up to some college girl/Tomb Raider fantasy Remy had without even know it. If she did her hair in pigtails ala Britney Spears, that really would have completed the look and done it for Remy in the process. (It also would've caused him to ditch work and just drool over her instead.)

Instead of wishing for what was, Remy went to the Danger Room and started on making new training simulations. It was going to make for a long afternoon.

* * *

Later on, Remy was finished, sitting at his desk reading a car magazine after doing a little research on the computer, about women's outfits. Half wondering if Molly wouldn't mind wearing the whole Tomb Raider outfit sometime.

"REMY!" Molly's voice. Molly's _angry_ voice from down the hall.

Remy jumped at the sound, the magazine fluttering into the air and then dropping onto the floor. He was a little more surprised when Molly flung open his door without knocking.

"Y-yes, ma couer?" Remy wasn't scared, no, just on alert. An angry Molly wasn't anything to take lightly.  
(Okay, maybe he was a tiny bit scared.)  
"Tell me you didn't...please, please tell me you didn't...tell me..." Molly quickly went from being angry to practically sobbing. She was holding a piece of paper.

"Molly, sweet, what's wrong? What's the matter?" Remy questioned.

"This," Molly handed him the paper and Remy took it, looking at it.

It was a newspaper clipping from a couple of days ago. The headline read 'Man steals from local college. Kills one, Plus crimes against women,' Underneath was a picture of a man, being taken away by police in handcuffs. A man that looked exactly like Remy. He was wearing a trench coat, and had on a red shirt, jeans and tan boots, just like Remy usually wore.

"This isn't me. I know this has you really upset, but it's not me. It can't be," Remy said, "Sure, I've stole, but I've never killed anyone and crimes against women? _Come on_, Cherie, you have to know me better then that!"

"I just...couldn't get over that picture. I found it on my door in my room. Remy, you've never laid a hand on me wrong and I trust you with my life every single day. What explanation could there be for this?" Molly said.

"We're gonna find out," Remy said, standing.

They went straight to the Professors office, quickly summarizing the situation.

"I'll make some calls," Xavier said, "In the meantime, at least this man, whoever he is, is in custody. Let's not do anything rash until we have some information."

"We won't professor, but I really would rather get to the bottom of this sooner rather than later," Remy said.

Remy and Molly left the office, standing around the hallway.  
"I'm sorry, Remy," Molly apologized, "I should've known it wasn't you. Should've never doubted..."  
Molly cried a little.

"Hey, I get it," Remy wiped away her tears, "I'd be doubtful too if our places were switched. I'm not mad, don't worry baby girl. Besides, if I ever killed anyone, I'd come to you for help with burying the body."

"Remy, don't joke like that. Somebody lost their loved one," Molly frowned.

"Uh, you're right. Sorry," Remy said, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed, "Didn't think of that."

"Anyway, 'baby girl'? When did you get so street?" Molly said, smiling again.

"Too much rap and hip-hop?" Remy shrugged.

"Come on, Eminem, let's go downstairs and grab some lunch," Molly took his hand.

* * *

AN: I have never been to an adoption, and it's hard looking up just what they say at an adoption hearing, so I just had to make it up. I didn't include the part about the best interest of the child standard. Too wordy. Just wanted it short and to the point. (Could say it happened prior, I guess. I mean, XME didn't have much of a legal system, being a kids show.) Hope it looks okay. Also, Molly panicking was inspired/partially lifted from the 'When September Ends' music video. Just listening to it a lot after the story I did recently, inspired by the title, so all credit for that goes to them and AMC Records.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Just a couple hours later, they were called back into Xavier's office.  
The rest of the X-Men were already there waiting. Jean and Scott were sitting together on the couch,  
as were Kurt and Kitty. Remy was standing between Rogue and Molly. Xavier was, of course, behind his desk.

"I've secured plenty of information on Remy's, er, double," Xavier said.

"Let's not call him that," Remy said, "How about Evil twin or something?"

"I don't like that, but he's _your_ evil twin," Molly chimed in.

"Regardless, his name is also Remy LeBeau and he claims he's from an alternate universe," Xavier said, "I contacted Forge. He's not able to come by, but he explained that his alternate universe traveling device may have blown a hole in space time. It theoretically started out small, then grew enough over time for a body-or possibly bodies-to fit through."

"So we could be dealing with more then one evil twin," Kitty pondered.

"Still hate it," Molly grumbled.

"Well, his twin did kill a guy," Kurt said.

"I know, but it's hard to wrap my head around someone that's essentially Remy, who looks just like him and everything, killing someone. Not to mention the other stuff," Molly shuddered.

"Except you know it isn't me and that's all that matters," Remy pulled Molly closer to him. Remy could feel Molly bristling, inwardly and outward. This wasn't going to go away with a kind word and a hug, not until things were settled.

Jean asked what Remy was wondering.  
"When can we go see him?"

"It's going to take a few days. Visitation can happen after he's been properly incarcerated.  
Like Remy, he also has powers. I wasn't informed as to what, but presumably he shares Remy's abilities," The Professor explained.

"Alright. As soon as we get the word, we'll go check him out. Together. No one goes ahead, understand?" Scott said, pulling rank.  
He knew Remy's curiosity might get the better of him. Molly's as well.

"We got it," Remy said, "We said we weren't going to rush into anything and we won't. Promise, okay?"

"Just trying to make sure you get it," Scott said.

"Don't worry, Remy isn't as dumb as he looks," Rogue smirked, giving Remy a light shove on the chest.

"Cheap shot," Remy smiled.

One thing was for sure, Alternate Remy didn't have this type of family behind him.

* * *

The days flew by and before they knew it, the X-Men we're standing around in a sparse room with nothing but blue plastic chairs and a poster board table, in the New York city prison, waiting for Alternate Remy to come in with the guards.  
The room itself wasn't much bigger then a bedroom, with white walls and a cold linoleum floor. No windows, just a brown wooden door ahead of them. It almost made Remy feel claustrophobic.

"Sweet, you okay? You still look pale," Remy frowned down at Molly. She'd thrown up twice already, before arriving and after. The poor thing couldn't take this kind of stress. Fight a villain, sure. Face your boyfriends evil twin? It seemed to overwhelm her to the breaking point.

"I'll be okay," Molly said, "Just don't know why I'm having such a bad reaction to all this."

"Well...you love Remy," Jean chimed in, "I think you love him so much, the idea of someone exactly like him killing and everything, it terrifies you. I can sense we're all on edge about this, it's not just you, Molly."

"Uh-huh," Molly said, lost in thought.

Remy squeezed her hand, pulling her in a moment. "You can leave if you need to. If it gets to be too much..."

"Okay. I will if I have to," Molly nodded.

At that moment, the door opened.

"Prisoner entering!" A guard said loudly.

_He_ walked in. It was like looking into a mirror for Remy. He had the same height, same red eyes, even the same haircut.  
He was wearing an orange jumpsuit like other prisoners they'd seen earlier. He had on handcuffs and a newly enhanced power inhibitor strip around his wrist, like a clear plastic medical bracelet. There was that same familiar, confident swagger Remy always carried himself with. The assurance in his head that he was the tops, there wasn't anyone better than he. Not with the charm, not with the ladies, not with being completely awesome and cool. It was staggeringly weird seeing an exact copy of himself. All his mannerisms, his smile, his _everything_ standing in front of him. Except he knew they'd lived completely different lives. This Remy had a truly dark side to him. He had killed. Remy had only been a petty thief before and could never bring himself to kill anyone, no matter how much of a bad guy he'd used to be. Remy had a heart and morals, something Alternate Remy clearly lacked.

"Huh," Alternate Remy stared at Remy, "There were rumors I had a twin, but I didn't quite believe it myself."

"Guess I didn't either, until now," Remy said, "It's different, seeing you in person."

"This. Is. _Trippy_," Rogue marveled, looking from one Remy to the other, before sitting in one chair.

"Pleasantries out of the way," Cyclops said, "We're the X-Men and we need answers. What dimension are you from?  
Why did you kill that man? Did others come with you? And Why did you come here?"

"Questions. Is that all? I don't owe you answers, but since I have nothing better to do, I'll go along with it," Alternate Remy said, "I didn't even know there were other dimensions until I found that hole. I'm from a dimension where Magneto rules everything. People like me don't get by easy there and I was looking for a way out.  
If I'd known I was coming to dimension with a justice system and cops, I probably would've just stayed put. I killed because I'm not afraid to and he was disposable and in the way. Where I'm from, you do what you have to survive.  
I was trying to get some money and stuff to get by around here. Now, I don't know if anyone followed me from home,  
but they were stupid not to take the opportunity if they stumbled across the hole like I did."

Everyone looked at him, taking it all in.

"You didn't have parents either, did you?" Molly said.

"Magneto killed them after they disobeyed him," Alternate Remy said, "What's it to you, Cherie?"

Molly reeled back a little. (Even Remy was a little surprised that Alt Remy was Cajun too, but it stood to reason.) "Our Remy didn't grow up with a normal life either. No real, loving parents.  
Not a normal family life. Just trying to find out where things went so bad for you, but I'm sure living under Magneto is...horrific."

"You don't know the half of it," Alternate Remy sighed, "So, who are you? Friend or lover?"

"None of your business," Remy snapped.

"Lover then. Right," Alternate Remy smirked, "Anything else you dorks want to ask me? I've got time in here to spare."

"We'll come back if we need to," Cyclops said, "Right now, we might have other problems."

Everyone started to leave.  
"I want to stay behind. Just five minutes," Remy said.

"Five minutes," Cyclops nodded.

"I'm staying with him," Molly said. It wasn't a request.

They sat across from him.

"Gotta say," Alternate Remy smirked, "She's a bit plain for you. Under whelming."

"We're not here to talk about her," Remy said, "I want to know some things.  
Why take the bad path? There's good in you."

"There was," Alternate Remy said, "The good in me died a long time ago."

"Not true," Molly said, "I like to believe that very few people are inherently evil. There _is_ good in you. You're a Remy. It's in there."

"Believe what you want," Alternate Remy said, "What else?"

"What were your parents like? Since, uh, I never knew mine," Remy said.  
He might not get this chance again. It was like a look into the life he didn't have, if only just.

"Why should I tell you?" Alternate Remy became defensive.

"Because Remy's family life sucked," Molly glared heatedly, "His adopted dad used him, so he never got real parents like you did. Just give him this. P-please."

"...Fine. They were good people, mostly," Alt Remy took a picture out of shirt, well hidden, "Their names were Violet and Henry. Mom was a seamstress. Dad worked for construction, doing odd jobs on the side. Shady stuff, so that's where I get it. They had me young, but they kept me. They were normal."

The picture was of them standing in front of a normal, suburban looking house with alternate Remy as a Remys parent had clearly both been attractive people. The father was tall, like alt/normal Remy,  
with brown hair and dark eyes. A strong jaw, handsome face and a similar build. Stubble and that same sneaky smirk.

The mother could've put any model to shame, so it was obvious where alternate Remy got most of his good looks. She had been taller then average, with a normal, fit shape. She'd had long, slightly curly blonde hair. Beautiful blue-green eyes. She had a mother's smile that was warm and loving, even in a photograph.

Well, this didn't mean this was how Remy's real parents had looked too, but anything was possible. It was nice to imagine, at least.

"Sorry about what happened to them," Remy said, "My life is, well...it's a long story."

Alt Remy just nodded.

Remy started racking his brain for more questions. The photo of the parents had thrown him for a loop. Their time together had to be almost up.

"We can come back," Molly said quietly, seeing Remy's concern.

"I think we'll do that," Remy said, "See you later I guess."

"Looking forward to it," Alternate Remy smiled sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Outside the prison, the kids stood around a few minutes, taking in everything that had happened in the short visit. Remy most of all.

"What can I do to help you?" Molly frowned, her arms wrapped around his torso in a slightly awkward hug on her end.

"I wish I could say that it didn't rattle me, didn't bother me, but it did," Remy said, "We'll talk about it at home, in private."

"Whatever you need, we'll help you out too," Jean said, "You don't have to rely on just Molly. We're your family too, Remy."

"I know. Thanks Jeanie," Remy said, "Let's get home and start looking for dimension escapees. Time's wasting."

"We'll look. You need a serious break," Scott said, "You can start tomorrow. Take the rest of the day to process things. We can't have you distracted out in the field."

"Uh, thanks hommes," Remy nodded. The team piled into the car and went home.

A while later, Remy came out of his room to see Molly pacing around anxiously. She was still wearing her uniform, even though she'd stayed behind from looking for dimension deserters to emotionally support Remy. "Baby, you're not going to help anyone worrying like that." Remy stopped her by the shoulders.

"Hm? I guess not," Molly said, "Just can't help thinking what alternate Remy said.  
Believing he was purely evil and not good at all."

"Well, I know you don't want to believe it, but he could be right. Not everyone is as good and sweet as you Molly. Or as semi-good and loving as me," Remy said.

"You're not 'semi-good'. You're good all over, inside and out!" Molly insisted, hands squeezed into determined fists.

"You haven't seen the thoughts running around my head looking at you in your form-fitting uniform," Remy purred.

Molly gave him a dry look.

"Anyhow," Remy took Molly's hand, "Either way, we can't change him. What's done is done. He's in prison and he may stay there the rest of his life for what he did. This guy may look like me and all, but he isn't our problem to fix. We can't save everyone, not even from themselves, no matter how much we'd like to."

"Yeah. I guess I forget that sometimes. He's not a problem, he's a person. Even if he is evil,  
it's really sad to think that there may have been a time that he wasn't."

"I know, Cherie, I know." Remy pulled her along to go downstairs, headed to the kitchen,  
"We'll just take this one day at a time, like everything else." They got to the kitchen.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I'm really worried about you too Remy," Molly looked apologetic,  
"I know you had a lot to take in today. How are you feeling?"

"In a word, bizzare," Remy opened the fridge, "The same face, all the information about his parents. I guess, maybe, my parents may have looked the same, but there's no telling."

"No," Molly agreed, "Either way, you, uh, had to have good looking parents." Molly giggled awkwardly. "Sorry! I'm ruining the moment."

"You're not," Remy got out ingredients like bread and tomato and started making a sandwich, still hungry even after a full lunch, "I obviously did. You don't get gifted with cheekbones like this and long, gorgeous legs with _average_ looking parents."

"Anyway," Molly blushed, "What are we going to do next? Or, you know, what would you like to do?"

"Besides finish this sand which?" Remy took another bite, considering things, "Take a break, like Scott wanted. It was a lot to take in today."

Suddenly, Remy's communicator watch crackled to life. "Need your help," It was Logan, "We just got word that your evil twin escaped. I'm trying to trail him, but with everyone out looking, another pair of hands would be good. I'm on Fifth and Vine now."

"Okay, We'll meet you there in ten," Remy said.

* * *

They met Wolverine downtown.

"I lost his scent," Wolverine explained, "Too much foot traffic around this place."

"Greeeeeat," Molly drawled, pouting as she crossed her arms, "How can we track him then?"

"Easy. He'd think like me. I'd want to go somewhere out of the way, but I'd want to have protection. I'd want to be with people like me to blend in," Remy said.

"Like the Inner Circle club?" Wolverine pointed a finger at the club across the road. This area was, despite street names, a cut off court. Down the road was a large grassy park, so between the businesses, the road was cobblestone with no cars meant to drive through, so that was a relief for the three of them. The club itself was nothing but a white arch with a pristine white door under it, in a brick building. The arch had a plaque on it that read The Inner Circle Club, est. 1850. The small building was wedged between an antique store and a kitsch looking soul food restaurant painted glaringly bright red and neon yellow.

Remy and Molly looked. Sure enough, Evil Remy was walking out of the club with some redheaded woman on his arm.

"...Yeah," Remy said, feeling dumb. How easy. He never would've thought to look there. They hadn't had to deal with the club in a long time, giving them a wide berth since they'd proved themselves to be dangerous, but they still kept an eye on them in case they were going to do something dangerous.

They rushed over to confront Evil Remy, trying to get the drop on him, but like Remy,  
Evil Remy wasn't dumb. They we're only halfway across the street when he spotted them. So much for the element of surprise!  
No one except Remy expected what came next.

Evil Remy threw a card and no one else saw it coming in enough time to avoid the blast. Remy had braced himself, but wished there had been enough time to warn Creature and Wolverine, but it all happened in seconds. The three of them flew back across the street, hitting the pavement like dead bodies. Gambit felt the arms of his trench coat scrape the pavement. That would probably leave some holes, never mind how sore he was going to be the next day.

"Nngh," Creature groaned, halfway up by one arm as she lay there, "He's going to be picking his teeth up in Nebraska when I'm done with him!" She hauled herself up from the pavement, switching to her tiger morph.

"Wait!" Gambit yelped, "Don't rush him! We need to plan."

Creature growled.

"I know. He's getting away," Gambit sighed, "I just don't think we can take him on alone because he's as smart and cunning as me. We need the team. He's bound to use his powers again, so we'll track him with cerebro."

Creature changed back.  
"B-but what if he tries and hurts people again?"

"I don't think so. I think he's going to be, er, preoccupied for a while," Gambit said.

Creature shook her head, annoyed.  
"Should've guessed. Okay, let's go home and track this jerk. This whole thing is giving me a migraine."

* * *

It took four whole hours before they Evil Remy used his powers. He was in bar on in the next county over. Unfortunately, there was an emergency riot downtown, so Creature and Gambit were on their own this time.

They got to the bar, thankfully having the element of surprise on their side.  
Gambit and Creature had come into the back of the bar through the back door, dressed in street clothes to not stand out, and staying back for the moment.

The place wasn't well lit, as bars often were, but Evil Remy was easy enough to spot because there were several men laying at his feet, battered and even bloody. Yeah, he'd really gotten into it. For being smart, he certainly wasn't good at being an inconspicuous prison escape-ee. The bartender, lean, young and hardened looking, stood behind the counter. His black hair flopped in his face and his five o'clock shadow made him look especially gritty. (Remy could almost hear Molly drooling.)

"I've called the cops," The bartender said, "You need to stay put, mutie!"

"I don't take orders from anyone," Evil Remy held up a charged card, ready to take out the bar tender without mercy.

"Hey, hommes, there you are," Remy walked up, putting an arm around him.

"You need to hold on to him," The bar tender said, "He's cost me thousands in damages and I'm probably going to get sued out the wazoo when those men wake up. Some of my best customers are laying on the floor there!"

"We're sorry," Creature smiled, "Long story, but he's our responsibility. We're from a prestigious school. We'll handle the damages and the legal stuff."

"Appreciate it," The man nodded.

"You found me. Bravo to you," Evil Remy spat sarcastically.

Suddenly, the Inner Circle members walked through the door, including Sebastian Shaw and the woman that alternate Remy had been with earlier. "I'm surprised you're hanging out in here with such riff-raff, LeBeau," The redheaded woman from earlier frowned. Now Remy had to keep from staring, because the woman was _built_. (Things had been too busy earlier for Remy to notice how she looked.) Almost six feet tall, with extraneous curves. It didn't help she was dressed in black leather pants and a revealing matching corset. Evil Remy had good taste, in Gambit's opinion.

"I wanted a drink," Evil Remy said, "We've been together less then a day and you're going to nag me so soon, Angelene?"

"Nagging?! Why you-!" Angelene powered up, Her hands turning into huge purple metal spears.

"Calm down, Sword," Sebastian Shaw held up a hand to the tall woman, "We can end this peacefully."  
Angelene powered down, still looking rubbed the wrong way.

"Right," Creature said, "We're not just going to hand him over to you. He needs to be locked up again."

"Is there a...is there a fly in here? I thought I heard something," Angelene said, "Ohh, I see it. She's four feet tall, really fat and in over her head."

Gambit made a grab for Creature, having to hold her back after she started marching over.

"I'm sure we can come to an agreement," Gambit said, "Anything we can get you in a trade?"

"My boy, did you forget I'm ostensibly rich? There's nothing I can't afford."

"Except, you know, morals," Creature scoffed, "A sense of ethics, a-"  
Gambit put a hand over her mouth before something horrible happened.

"_Baby_, not helping," Gambit growled.

"Enough talking, we're taking him," Shaw said, "Pierce and Leland, take care of these idiots."

Donald Pierce and Harry Leland stepped forward. Gambit let go of Creature, and she went into her tiger morph again. Meanwhile, Shaw, Angelene and Evil Remy slipped out the front door. (Thankfully, the bartender had the good sense to slip out the back of his own business before he got hurt.)

"You take the big guy, I'll take the Terminator reject," Gambit said.

Creature lunged at Leland, while Remy took out his staff, steadying it to use as a block.  
That bionic arm was nothing to be messed with. It could tear Remy in half! They started circling each other.

"Smart," Pierce said, "You've done your homework."

"I have," Remy grinned wildly, "Bet you haven't." Remy flung the staff out to touch the man's metal arm, the staff quickly acting as a lightning rod to send a charge through the staff and up to Pierce's arm.

Buh-BOOM! BOOM!

Unfortunately, it didn't blow the arm apart completely, but it did seem to fry a few circuits and pop a couple gears.

"Bullocks!" Pierce spat, "I can't move it now! Harry? You make short work of the poppet?"

"She's in the basement," Harry laughed, "Barely touched me, the little moron."

Gambit looked to see a tiger sized hole in the floor near Leland's feet. The two men ran out. Gambit couldn't take them on alone, he knew that much. Gambit rushed over, jumping into the hole. He scarcely missed falling onto Creature's tiger body by barely inches. She was out cold, must've hit the ground hard with no time to react.

"Aw, baby," Gambit shook his head, "You've got to be more careful." Gambit pressed his communicator watch, getting Cyclops on the other end.

"Cyke, hey. We didn't get my evil twin and Creature's out cold. Can you come this way? She's still morphed, so I can't exactly pick her up and high tail it out of here, hein?"

"We're almost through. We'll be there within the hour," Cyclops said.

Gambit sat on the floor, his adrenalin winding down. This day was proving not only stressful, but exhausting. Gambit wondered what the statistics were on men his age in high stress jobs having heart attacks. Heaven forbid, but all this stuff wasn't easy. It had to be putting his body through it's paces and doing double time on top of that.

He watched Molly breathe, feeling bad. As usual, he'd give her the princess treatment later, but they were going to need to have a talk about her thinking before speaking. (However, it wasn't a quality Remy hated. He always enjoyed it when a girl spoke her mind, but there was a time and place for it.)

Remy sat on the floor, killing time with his phone as he waited for the team to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

The X-Men came and got Creature and Gambit soon enough.

"I wish Molly would change back more often when she's unconscious," Jean lifted Creature's heavy tiger body into the X-van, "Tigers aren't light."

"You and me both," Gambit smiled.

They got home and Remy changed out of his uniform, going to see Scott for a debriefing of events in his and Jean's now shared room, before Remy went to stay with Molly until she woke up.

"There were a few Dimension hoppers, but none of them were us, thank goodness," Scott explained,  
"We're going to keep looking for the next few days, and keep an eye out for Shaw's team. If one of them turns up, we'll know with cerebro. Anything significant happen when you faced them?"

"No, unless you count Evil Remy has my ability to pick up women and my attention for noticing a hot girl isn't dead; Shaw's got new help. I logged a little info about her into the database for you.  
They didn't say or do anything very significant, just kicked us to the curb and left," Remy explained.

"Good job. You're learning," Scott nodded, leading Remy out of the room, with Remy standing just outside the door frame.

They had a long pause, staring at each other.

"So...what's married life like?" Remy smirked.

Scott gave Remy a dry look, somehow without eye contact.  
"Busy. Go find something to do,"

"Okay, but what does Jean sleep i-"

The door was slammed promptly in Remys face.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time. I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

Downstairs, it took a relatively short time for Molly to wake up. Unfortunately, she was on the floor on top of a blanket, since even the sturdiest of their beds wouldn't be able to hold a 400 (or more) pound tigers frame. Molly quickly changed back, getting up off the floor.

"Feeling alright, Petite?" Remy picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the closest bed and putting her in it.

"I feel like I fell through a wood floor and landed on cement," Molly said, "I wish I could stay in your arms a little longer."

"I wouldn't mind that either, but you need to get checked out. Wouldn't want you to have a concussion or something," Remy ran a hand over her head.

Remy went in and alerted Hank that Molly was awake, leaving the med bay so Molly could get checked out, then coming back.

"What's the diagnosis?" Remy pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Molly's mostly fine," Hank said, "Except for some ringing in the ears and dizziness, which is to be expected after what she went through. She needs to stay here for a couple more hours."

"Got it," Remy nodded. Hank left them alone again.

"Anything happen while I was knocked out?" Molly asked.

"Not really," Remy said. He quickly summarized what she'd missed and what Scott had told him.

Remy sat on the bed to face Molly. He kissed her gloved hands with warmth and fervor.  
"Anything you want? Hungry? Change of clothes?"

"Nothing like that. I can tell how everything's upsetting you, hon. So what I want is for this to be over with so we can get back to normal life. Or as close as we can get to it. I love you, Remy. I don't like seeing you worried." Molly frowned.

She'd learned to read him so well over the years.  
"We'll fix it, we always do," Remy said, "And me being worried about it will pass eventually. Until then, I have you to watch over me, like usual. I know you will protect me, even from myself. Literally."

"Come on," Molly pat the spot beside her, "Let's take a break and snuggle. While we still-Nngh!" Molly suddenly grabbed her head.

"Molly! Hey, what is it?-Hank!" Remy called out.

"It's nothing," Molly said, "Just got a little dizzy..." Molly's eyes rolled back and she fell into unconsciousness.

Hank ran in, pulling Remy aside, quickly opening Molly's closed eyes and checking them.  
"This shouldn't have happened."

"You're right," A telepathic vision of Sword appeared in the room, "I've got telepathy as an extra power. You and your team need to come to our place, or your girlfriend is never going to wake up. We've got something in store for you."

"We'll be there," Remy said.

Remy looked at Hank.  
"Take good care of Molly, please. We need to deal with this."

* * *

As Remy was heading to the X-van, his phone rang. Fearing it was Hank with bad news, he answered it without a second thought.  
"Yeah?"

"Hey Goody-Two Shoes," His own voice echoed back at him. Evil Remy was calling him!  
Remy stopped cold in the middle of the garage, five feet from the van.

"How did you get my number?" Remy demanded.

"Doesn't matter," Evil Remy said, "What matters is I wanted us to have one last talk before everything goes down. A few things you need to know. I've got two million stashed away at a the Bayville Bank in my universe. If I die today or something,  
you might as well have it. They just need your thumb print. There's no next of kin for me there, but there are lots of people after me, men and women, so if you ever need to go to Magneto's city for any reason, watch your back.  
Uh, what else?...Oh, yeah. I killed a _lot_ of people over there, so I'm not the town hero and a lot of people hate me.  
I hope you never have to go over there, because they're going to try to kill you, Remy."

Remy took a breath in, trying to be patient.  
"I'm making no plans for a vacation there, got it? Is that all? You sure you don't have a son that had to hang off a precipice and said 'No, that's impossible' when you told him you were his father?"

"Star Wars. I miss that. Magneto outlawed a lot of movies when he took to power," Evil Remy said, "That's it.  
Just thought it was stuff you should know, since you look like me. I'm not the helpful sort, but I don't want your friends coming after me because you die after I didn't tell you X-Y-Z."

"Got it. Thanks. One last thing though," Remy said, "I really wish things had turned out differently for you.  
That'd I'd been there to help you out. I've been through the ringer too, believe me, but I made the choice to change. It would've been good to see you make that choice too."

"Yeah, well, you weren't, I didn't and things didn't turn out perfectly with rainbows and sunshine. You get handed a horrible life, you turn out horrible," Evil Remy said. He hung up.

Remy knew how wrong he was, but it was already too late to try to change him now, as much as Remy would've liked to.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

AN: I actually forgot this chapter! I am so sorry! I woke up to early and missed it putting the fic together for submission.

* * *

The team arrived at the bridge leading out of town. Fortunately, the cars that were on the bridge were empty,  
so the citizens had escaped before things got worse and the melee that was inevitable started.

It was a standoff from the start, but with a surprise.  
"It's us!" Shadowcat pointed.

With the Inner Circle stood three alternate X-Men. Jean, Shadowcat and Cyclops.  
Alternate Jean had her brilliant red hair in a buzz cut, Alternate Kitty's was a short bob. Cyclops had shaggy, unkempt hair and halved a pair of ruby quartz goggles, because he was missing his left eye. All three were wearing solid black matching uniforms.

"So glad you could make it," Sword wickedly smiled, "Hope your honey bunny recovers."

Gambit could only glare at the woman. He wouldn't have minded shaving off all that pretty red hair of hers, for a start.

"We're going to recapture all these people, even if we have to go through you to do it," Cyclops said authoritatively.

"Oh wow. Me in this universe is a giant dork!" Alternate Cyclops laughed. Swiftly, he lifted up his blocker on his eye,  
nailing the real Cyclops in the chest, who went flying across the pavement and rolling.

"Don't fight your twins!" Jean warned, "We're too evenly matched. Switch!"

Gambit made a run for Alternate Jean.

"It's a shame to see all that beautiful long hair gone on you, cherie," Gambit smiled, feeling bad he was facing off against Alternate Jean. A girl. Gambit didn't like fighting the weaker sex (ha! Right!) unless he absolutely had to.

"Why? Makes me more dynamic," she went for kick, but Gambit dodged it.  
He tangled her up in his staff, making her fall on her back. He pinned her in the chest.

"You gonna kill me?" She wondered, seeming a little scared.

"X-Men don't kill," Gambit said. He clicked a button on his staff, releasing sleeping gas, but as soon as he did that, he felt himself kicked in the back. Gambit stumbled forward, quickly regaining his balance. He looked around for his attacker.

"Down here, handsome," Alternate Kitty said. She'd phased through the ground and had her arms wrapped around his legs.  
Then she did something surprising. She phased up _into_ Remy and backed out. She had her hands inside his chest.

Oh God, what was she-?

"Hands off!" Jean moved the smaller girl aside, giving her a rough mental blast. Alternate Kitty clutched her head, falling to her knees, then blacked out onto the hard cement.

"Thank you Jean! Petite about killed me-literally," Remy put his hand to his heart, grateful it was still inside him.

"The fight's not over yet," Sword jumped in front of him, waving her sword hands around dangerously.

"You need to put those things away," Gambit smirked, "If I get stabbed, it's going to put a huge damper on my weekend."

"Nobody asked you," Sword said, putting one purple sword under his chin, "It's a shame I have to kill you because you're totally hot. I think you have something my Remy lacks. Something more interesting."

"Yeah, it's called human decency," Gambit grabbed her arm, throwing her over his shoulder and into the nearest car behind him. Sword tumbled and slid, but her deformed hand got stuck in the front windshield.

"Give up yet?" Cyclops, having recovered, stared at Sebastian Shaw.

Most of the Alternate X-Men were down and any of the bad guys still standing looked exhausted. The team themselves were sweaty and bruised. It was a close finish.

"This isn't worth the headache. I can find better. Just take him," Shaw looked irritated, shoving Alternate Remy forward.  
Jean held him steady while Cyclops fitted him for power neutralizing handcuffs.

"I'll kill you for this, Shaw, I swear it. I _swear_ it!" Alternate Remy shouted.

"By the way," Shaw said, "I was the one who had Sword give you the newspaper clipping and helped him get out of prison. I needed a catalyst to give alternate Remy an incentive to get out of prison and someone to hate. But now he hates all of us, so I guess there's no winners here."

"You're right," Gambit said, "There isn't."

The kids hauled the alternate universe scragglers into the X-van and went on their way.

* * *

"I'm back baby girl," Remy smiled, stepping into the infirmary.

"Remy! You made it back safe!" Molly bounced around excitedly in the medical bed, then her head rolled around, "Ohh, shouldn't do that. Still feeling weird."

"Take it easy, I'm not going anywhere," Remy hugged her warmly, then kissed her, "Glad you're awake. Gave me a good scare there."

"How'd things go?" Molly asked.

Remy summarized things. They dropped alternate Remy back off at prison and were hold the alternate X-Men downstairs, still deciding what to do with them. There was talk of either sending them to a different dimension or letting them stay, but giving monthly background checks after moving them to a different state entirely so as to not cause confusion. They hadn't killed anyone and aside from the fight, seemed like they could be reformed with time and care.

"So, uh, I was thinking about something. The man your twin killed, his funeral is next saturday. I'd like to go pay my respects.  
Um, it would probably better if you hung back for it, but I thought I'd run it by you," Molly said, "I know we didn't know him and it wasn't our fault at all, at least not directly, but I'd still feel bad if I didn't go."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Molly. And you're right, I shouldn't be there, but I'll go anyway. If I wear some dark glasses, and stay in the back, no one'll notice me. If I've learned anything about life, you have to honor the dead, even if you never knew that person."

Molly nodded.  
"On a happier note, I think I figure out what we can do with Erin on Friday. There's go to be a blow out sale at that big toy store. She'll love it. And, you know, ice cream."

"You're going to spoil that kid rotten, Cherie."

"That's what big sisters are for," Molly laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

The mood was somber, as with most funerals. Remy and Molly wore a black suit and dress respectively. It was held at a funeral home in Bayville. There was a closed casket up front. The man had been fairly young, in his forties, leaving behind his parents, a wife and two sons. The family, who was sitting up front, and a lot of people around, were crying. Remy half expected Molly to, but she didn't. That said, her mood was an unexpected kind of sadness, with some underlying guilt. Remy couldn't blame her. It really wasn't their fault directly, but if Forge hadn't created an alternate universe device and they hadn't tested it, there would never have been that hole in space to bridge the two realities together, causing alternate Remy to escape and kill the poor, innocent man.

"Hey," Remy hugged Molly afterwards, "Don't blame yourself. We couldn't have known all this was going to happen back when it started. It was never our fault. It was Evil Remy's choice. He didn't have to do this, but he did it anyway."

Molly considered it.  
"I guess," She said, "It's just going to take me a while to deal with it. Convince myself everything was more his fault then ours."  
She left Remy and made her way over to the family to give condolences. Molly quickly came back. They got in the car and drove home, sitting in the garage for a little while.

"I wish there was something more we could do for the family," Molly admitted.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too," Remy said, "Maybe have the Professor set up an anonymous trust fund for the kids college. Check in on them every so often and make sure they're getting along alright. We wouldn't have have to do anything big, but I'm sure it would help. Word has it they had to scrape money for the funeral together, so it couldn't hurt."

"All that for people we don't even know, but I don't think the guilt is ever going to go away," Molly said, "We're going to have to live with this, Remy. Your evil twin killed him, but our actions set everything into motion. We were the catalyst."

"Just because we were the catalyst doesn't mean we're evil ourselves," Remy said, "Like I said, we couldn't have known.  
But you're right. It's true we played a hand in it, even if we didn't mean to. Just because we have to live with the guilt doesn't mean we won't get past it and have happy times again. For now...we'll feel bad...but that feeling won't last forever."  
He squeezed her hand.

Molly didn't seem to have the courage to smile, but Remy's words looked to put her at ease again. She put her head on his shoulder in the quiet, holding on tight to his hand. They were going to sit there, reflecting, for a long time.


End file.
